1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a hearing aid to be worn on the head, particularly behind an ear of a user. The hearing aid includes a signal path between a microphone and an earphone. At least one electronic setting circuit is provided in the signal path for electronically setting at least one transmission parameter in the signal path. The electronic setting circuit is controlled by a switch of the hearing aid.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A hearing aid including a signal path between a microphone and an earphone having at least one electronic setting circuit provided in the signal path for electrically setting at least one transmission parameter in the signal path, where the electronic setting circuit is controlled by a switch of the hearing aid, is discussed, for example, in European Patent EP-B-0 064 042. The signal path between the microphone and the earphone is matched to a variety of sound environments, or hearing environments, by a switch of the hearing aid, based on pre-programmed transmission parameters. The switch can be either manually actuatable or automatically actuatable. In order to manually actuate the switch, the user of the hearing aid must know what program is set at the hearing aid.
However, a hearing-impaired user cannot see the hearing aid while using the hearing aid. Further, the hearing-impaired user cannot see a potentially present marking of the switch position of a manually actuatable program selection switch provided on the hearing aid while using the hearing aid. As the sound environments, or hearing environments, change frequently for a hearing-impaired user, the user of the hearing aid can easily forget the most recent setting selected. If the user forgets the most recent setting of the hearing aid selected, and wishes to identify the setting selected, the user must either remove the hearing aid from his head to identify the selected program, based on the marking of the switch position, or must, first, switch the signal transmission path of the hearing aid into an initial position, and proceeding from this initial position, continue switching the switch up to the desired setting. However, manually adjusting the hearing aid in this manner, according to such a procedure, is extremely time-consuming and complicated. Older users of a hearing aid, in particular, can be overburdened as a result of the complexity of such a procedure. Further, when the program selection occurs based on an automatically operating circuit, the user receives no information about the program that was automatically selected, or concerning the automatically selected transmission parameter.